1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a probe head. More particularly, the present invention relates to a probe head applied to a probe card.
2. Description of Related Art
A probe head for testing electronic devices generally includes a plurality of plates, each of which has a plurality of through holes. Each of the through holes is configured for accommodating a probe to confine lateral movement of the probe during the testing process of the electronic devices.
However, since the material of the plate is usually different from that of the probe, the hardness difference therebetween may cause problems in use of the probe head. In particular, since the probe may slide along the through hole, both of the probe and the plate rub against each other and worn from the hardness difference therebetween after a long-term use. Moreover, the probe may be stuck in the through hole due to the high coefficient of friction of the wall of the through hole. These are urgent problems to be solved.